Why We Need Our Opposites
by xXstarmiXx
Summary: "You killed Pitch?" Star asked silently, pure shock and horror on her face. "We don't know but we took him down a long time ago. And let's say he still won't be back." Jack replied confidently. "D-do you realize... what you did?" she asked with a tint of anger in her voice. Why is she so worried that Pitch got hurt? Did he mean something to her? And if so, what?
1. Chapter 1

North, our favorite fatherly character was skillfully working in his office taking bites from cookies from time to time. He was working on a remote-controlled airplane. It had all the cute designs and even a miniature person on it. He smiled to himself testing it around making it fly all over the room. Once it was near the door it slammed open and a yeti came into view. The airplane crash landed in front of him.

"Ah no!" North yelled throwing his hands in the air while the yeti gasped and 'gibbered' a sorry. "I already put sign out door! You not know how to read?!"

The yeti spoke in gibberish again saying something about a star that landed near the globe. "A star?"

North strode to the globe where indeed there was a huge yellow star that dug through the ground. In the middle were the text and language only guardians and immortals can understand.

_Dear fellow guardians,_

_Due to the unfortunate troubles and lack of power of the Man in the Moon for the past months there was not a vacation week. In order to apologize, he decided to make this vacation earlier and extend it a week longer. Vacation week will start next Monday. Once again we apologize and we hope everyone gets their respectful and proper rest._

_Sincerely,_

_Star-his messenger_

"Ah, I see. I been wondering why Man in Moon didn't make vacation." North said to himself. Suddenly an arrow with red feathers and a heart at the end whooshed past him and hit the star. Attached to the arrow was a scroll. North untied the strings and read it. Turns out, it was an invitation to Cupid's party on Monday night. "Cupid always gets on news fast."

He took the arrow out of the star and put his palm on it. The star shrunk to a hand sized one and he went back to work.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Jack received both the arrow and the star too. He was surprised that once he got back to his pond there was a star that crashed into the ice and so did the arrow. He didn't know about vacation weeks and Cupid but he did know about Star although he didn't know where to find her. He thought about asking North about it. But he'll do that later. He also had work to do.

**Okay crappy start, sorry! So it's my second attempt to make a story on FF.N and I'm actually stuck on my other story. Sorry it's short but let's pretend it's a prologue :D . I was just so inspire that I had to write something! Thanks for reading see you soon and please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) I'm back with moreeee! I hope this is long enough and please review! Tell me what you think if it's short, suck-ish, marysue-ish, OOC-ish, confusing, and suggestions okay? Thank you :***

* * *

"So what exactly is vacation week?" Jack asked the least busy guardian.

"Well, you know how the world rotates so half of the world would be in daylight and the other would be night." North started. "That would mean guardians like Tooth and Sandman would have an endless job. We may be immortal but we still need proper rest. So the Man in Moon decided that in every six months- January to June and July to December- he would randomly pick a week that he'd use his powers and makes a way so that the children would not need us."

"So that week is random meaning it would pop out anytime?"

"Yes. He needs to rest to after that week so whenever he's ready he announces through the closest guardian and that is Star."

"Through this?" he asked bringing out the star that was also palm size. "She could've hit someone you know!" he exclaimed

"Nah, Star is skilled star-thrower. She never miss her target! Just like Cupid!" North said in a matter of factly tone.

"Speaking of… who is Cupid?" he asked.

"Who do you think? Cupid is guardian of love! Why you ask?"

"Well, I got this other message that was _also_ shot on my pond."

"Ah, you've been invited to party as well. You need help with location and dress?" he asked as they walked towards the clothing workshop.

"What? I need to change my outfit? Can't I just wear what I'm wearing now?" he asked floating, sitting on his staff.

"Of course! It is a must! Especially if it's Cupid we're talking about!" he said opening the door for them. It looked similar to a library but instead of books, shelves of dresses, shirts and shoes and all other accessory you could find was in there.

"Woah. I didn't know you make these," he said as his eyes scanned the place.

"I do! But designs are not all mine, I get suggestions from others," North said shrugging. Jack flew over all of them. "I not only design for kids but for everyone."

Jack took a dark blue shirt, a long sleeved black polo, black jeans with a white belt and sneakers. "I'll borrow these," he said showing them to North.

"Sure! And if you like, you can come with me to Cupid's."

* * *

Monday came quick and Jack flew to the North Pole, excited what everyone else looks like. Upon arrival, he was informed by Phil-the head yeti-that Bunnymund was also there and so was Sandman.

"Hey bros," he said seeing them. "Woah, Cottontail?!" he screamed and pointed at the unfamiliar figure.

"Shut it Frostbite," he replied. He had hair with a blend of white, grey and black and it was styled nicely** (Somehow like Dino Cavallone's TYL hair ;))**. He had tan skin and emerald eyes. He wore a black shirt and a grey-ish coat. He had his boomerang bag slung around his shoulder. He had white pants and shoes too.

"What… woah. Just, woah. You're human," he said eyes wide open.

"So what? I only do it at parties," Bunny replied crossing his arms.

Jack turned his attention to Sandy. He looked human as well. He looked like a kid wearing a yellow hoodie and dark blue jeans. He had yellow shoes and a white scarf. His hair and eyes were still the same, shining like they had golden sand on them.

"Sandy! Look at you! You're human too!" he exclaimed. Sandy nodded in reply. North came in wearing his traditional hat and coat over a tux.

"Well let's go!" he said.

"What about Tooth?" Bunny asked.

"She went on with friends." The group made their way to the sleigh. They rode off to Paris France. Jack had been to Paris before but he usually didn't take time marveling it. Like right now. Everywhere there would be beautiful lights, clothes and couples. He saw the Eifel Tower ahead and they went up high into the clouds tinted pink because of the setting sun. And there, over the clouds was Cupid's palace which kind of reminded him of The Queen of Hearts' castle in the movie Alice in Wonderland. He smiled at the memory of him sneaking at the theaters. He turned to see Bunny as green as his eyes, covering his mouth and clutching his stomach.

"Even though you're different in looks, you're still the fluffy kangaroo I know," he said smirking at him.

"I will kill you Frost."

"Come now friends. Let us meet up with others," North said grabbing them by the shoulders and dragging them in. Sandman followed behind innocently. A baby cupid appeared before them startling North causing him to let go of the two. It squeaked them a welcome and told them to follow him.

"Wow, North's grip is painful," Jack said massaging his shoulder.

"You don't know half of it," Bunny whispered doing the same.

The baby cupid led them to the ball room decorated with balloons, streamers in shades of pink, red and white. The table cloths and curtains were no different. Disco lights shined everywhere and the baby cupids served every other spirit and guardian. There was a DJ with his friends playing non-stop love songs.

"So where's this Cupid dude?" Jack asked taking a seat. The other three almost missed their seats after hearing the question.

"You're probably thinking about a blonde talking baby in a diaper," Bunny said after recovering from shock. Sandman made the figure above his head and put an X mark over it.

"Ugh! Me? Male? NO!" a voice exclaimed behind him. Jack turned around to see a lady rather irritated.

"Hey… there… Ma'am…?" he said slowly.

"Ma'am?!" she yelled.

"Jack, this is Cupid. The Guardian of Love," North said trying to prevent anything else he might want to say.

"Oh god. I'm sorry!" he exclaimed standing up from his seat. Cupid just sighed and smiled at him.

"It's alright. You are new," she said in her French accent. She had curly blonde shoulder length hair and ocean jet black colored eyes and fair skin. She wore a pink tube dress with ruffles on the bottom under a red coat. She also wore red leggings and black boots that matched her black lace like necklace and bracelets.

"Nice to meet you Jack," she said extending an arm to him.

"Thanks, You too."

"I've heard _a lot_ about you. From Tooth!" she said.

"Where is Tooth?" Bunny asked.

"Right here!" Tooth said appearing behind Cupid.

"Woah, Tooth…" Jack said looking at her new form. She kept her skin tone and pinkish eyes. She had long straight green hair with a streak of yellow. Her dress code was similar to Cupid's only the dress was green and the coat and leggings were yellow. She also had the same boots in the color of brown. She also had a crown necklace and bangles.

"Wow, everyone looks so nice!" she said looking at everyone.

"You look nice yourself," North said.

"Thanks! But has anyone seen Star? She said she has our belts."

"Star?" they all asked. Sandman floated into everyone's view. He made a star of sand, then a door, then a clothing store.

"Oh, I see. Well I hope she makes it in time, it's almost time to start!"

"Nah, I wouldn't worry. Star values time," Jack said.

"You've met Star?" Cupid asked.

"We're friends," someone said from above. She had red wavy hair and gold eyes and skin that looked like it never saw the sun. She had the same dress code too. Her dress was blue and she had a black belt on it. She also wore a black coat and leggings and her boots were grey. She wore a chocker and collar bracelet on her arms.

"Close friends," Jack added.

"C'mon ladies! Time to get this party started!" she said and flew away.

"See ya!" the other two said and followed. The lights dimmed and the music faded away slowly.

"May I request everybody to please take their seats? The show will begin very shortly," the DJ said through the microphone. Music started playing again and the lights were focused on the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to The Match Make Party! This party will be the sign to officially start our 2 weeks of vacation!" the DJ said and the crowd cheered.

"Match Make Party?" Jack asked.

"Guess they did not put theme in invitation. Ah well," North said and shrugged.

"I think they meant to do that. Cupid's always full of surprises," Bunny commented.

"Please welcome tonight's host Cupid Loveday Valentina!" the crowd cheered and applauded as the Love Queen strutted to the stage.

"Hello to everyone and welcome once again! I've got a great party planned out for us so listen closely!" she said and the audience silenced.

"Now I know we didn't put the theme in the invitation BUT that's the whole point! Tonight, each and every guardian, spirit and immortal are present so I want you guys to find someone to be with in tonight's party! Couples will be awarded in different categories by the end of the party. Rules are only opposite genders are valid and if one does not participate there will be a punishment!"

Everyone started talking to themselves discussing about the punishment and such.

"So… uh… what're we gonna do mates?"

"Didn't see that one coming…"

"How bout we just play game and not win?"

"Now then to start the night…" Cupid said and the lights dimmed again this time, the crowd saw nothing.

**Lady Marmalade**

[ Christina as Tooth, Pink as Star, Mya as Sunny and Lil Kim as Cupid ]

"Woah," Jack said in awe as the applause went on.

"Didn't see that one coming either," Bunny said.

"I never knew Tooth can sing so well!" North exclaimed.

Sandy made an image of a tooth, star, sun and heart then steam and chicks.

"Sandy's right," Jack said. The next bunch of performers came on as the girls exited the stage.

"Oh God I made a terrible error there," said Star as she deadpanned.

"I did too!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Well girls Imma make some arrangements so go on and find your lovies!~ Tata1" Cupid said flying away. The two reached their table and everyone had different expressions on their faces.

North looked like a proud man or dad, Sandy looked innocent like a baby brother cheering her sisters on, Bunny was trying to not be affected at all but everyone can notice his awkward feeling and all that while Jack was just staring at them raising a brow with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't know you guys sing." Jack said his smirk turning to a smile then continuously turning to a huge grin.

* * *

**Well that went nice. I think XD Okay so it's summer for me and I ended my school year being the 6****th**** top yay! It gives me full access on the laptop 24/7 so I'll be working hard for you guys! Thanks for reading and all that I'm very happy :D :D :D So guys, do you want a JackXStar or no? Because if it's not I still have a plan then you can make another pairing! Please review and thank you! :****


End file.
